The New World
|font color = white |track color = #FEDA77 |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya × Shinomiya Natsuki |previous = Komorebi Diamond 木漏れ日ダイヤモンド |next = EMOTIONAL LIFE (off vocal) |current track = The New World }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ クロスユニット アイドルソング 一十木音也・四ノ宮那月 The New World |image = |kanji name = The New World |romaji name = The New World |translation = The New World |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Shinomiya Natsuki (Taniyama Kishou) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The third track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya × Shinomiya Natsuki|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya × Shinomiya Natsuki']], sung by [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] voiced by ''Taniyama Kishou''. Lyrics English = (This impulsive rhythm, this music set loose) (Our ascending minds, no one can ever replicate them) Overlapping, touching, they built up (Passion, emotions, love’s in all of it) Our evolving hearts, these combined moon tones, What color are they? Shedding tears at times (wow), reaching the point where I might throw it all away (wow), But because you were there (wow), This power begins to overflow, unable to hold it back anymore Leave your body to this impulsive rhythm! Set this music loose! (Music) Our ascending minds, this absolute melody, No one can ever replicate them! (Never) Your heart in three, two, one… Checkmate! Now, the possibilies have become endless! (A charged up voltage like a surge) Even fortissimo isn’t enough for this passion! Listen… I’m serious This resonance with you (wow) changing dreams into song (wow) Turning the world upside down (wow) An endless interest in this new world of beats! Losing sight of you in the sea of sheet music, Even if I wander, it’s no problem (no problem) As I’m drawn to you like a magnetic force, A fate kissed by this sound (fate) Feel it… This love is Growing up Every time I sing I feel it, that if I’m with you, then surely The gates to a new domain Are opening up at the ends of this brilliance! I’m with you, I believe I’ll be able to show you something” Leave your body to this impulsive rhythm! Set this music loose! (Music) Our ascending minds, this absolute melody, No one can ever replicate them! (Never) The world in three, two, one… Checkmate!Romaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = (shoudou no Rhythm　kaihou sareta Music) (joushou shiteku Mind　dare ni mo mane dekinai) kasane fureatte tsumiageta (netsujou, kanjou, ai aru subete) shinka suru kokoro　yuugou shita Moon Tone donna neiro ka? toki ni wa namida shite (Wow)　zenbu sutesou ni natte (Wow) demo anata ga ita kara (Wow) afuredasu chikara　mou sekitome yashinai shoudou no Rhythm　KARADA o makasete kaihou sareru Music (Music) joushou shiteku Mind　zettai no Melody dare ni mo mane dekinai (dekinai) HĀTO o Three, Two, One, Check Mate kanousei ga ima　mugen ni naru (hotobashiru youni wakitatsu Voltage) FORUTISHIMO demo tarinai mune no Passion kiite…honki o anata to kyoumei shite (Wow)　yume ga uta ni kawatte (Wow) sekai ga hanten shite (Wow) owaranai Interest　BĪTO no New World anata to hagurete　gosenshi no umi o samayotte mo No Problem (No Problem) inryoku mitai ni　hikareai nagara oto de KISU suru Fate (Fate) kanjite…ai ga Grow Up utau tabi ni omou　anata to naraba kitto atarashii ryouiki no tobira o hiraite　kagayaki no hate ni…! to nara, mitsukeru koto ga dekiru to omou" shoudou no Rhythm　KARADA o makasete kaihou sareru Music (Music) joushou shiteku Mind　zettai no Melody dare ni mo mane dekinai (dekinai) sekai o Three, Two, One, Check Mate |-| Kanji = (衝動のRhythm　解放されたMusic) (上昇してくMind　誰にも真似できない) 重ね触れ合って積み上げた(熱情、感情、愛あるすべて) 進化する心　融合したMoon tone どんな音色か? 時には涙して(Wow)　全部捨てそうになって(Wow) でもあなたがいたから(Wow) 溢れ出す力　もう塞き止めやしない 衝動のRhythm　カラダを任せて 解放されるMusic(Music) 上昇してくMind　絶対のMelody 誰にも真似できない(できない) ハートをThree,two,one, Check mate 可能性が今　無限になる(迸るように沸き立つVoltage) フォルティシモでも足りない胸のPassion 聴いて…本気を あなたと共鳴して(Wow)　夢が歌に変わって(Wow) 世界が反転して(Wow) 終わらないInterest　 のNew world あなたとはぐれて　五線紙の海を 彷徨ってもNo problem(No problem) 引力みたいに　魅かれ合いながら 音でキスするFate(Fate) 感じて…愛が Grow up 歌う度に想う　あなたとならばきっと 新しい領域の 扉を開いて　輝きの果てに…! 衝動のRhythm　カラダを任せて 解放されるMusic(Music) 上昇してくMind　絶対のMelody 誰にも真似できない(できない) 世界をThree,two,one, Check mate歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = The New World |file link = }} |track name = The New World (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #FBC535 }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya × Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs)